


No touchy touchy!

by capseuleok



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capseuleok/pseuds/capseuleok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun tidak suka disentuh!</p>
            </blockquote>





	No touchy touchy!

.  
Bisakah kau berhenti? Menyentuh bahuku, menarik lenganku, menyandar padaku, mendekatiku, membuat leherku merinding karena napasmu, memeluk pinggangku, terobsesi pada telingaku, menarik-narikku, meletakkan tanganmu di lekukan pinggulku, berjalan di sisiku, memastikan wajahmu dekat denganku... Bisakah kau berhenti? Pokoknya berhenti saja. 

“Baekhyun-a...”

Semua yang kau lakukan itu membuatku risih, kau tahu? Aku tidak suka perasaan ini.

“Baekhyun-a... kemari.”

Membuatku ingin memukulmu, menendangmu, mencubitmu, melihatmu kesakitan, menjambakmu, menyiksamu, lalu...

“Baekhyun-a~~”

“Apa sih?!!” Dasar bayi besar!

“Kemari~~”

“Apa?! Apa?! Aku sudah di sini, lalu kenapa?! Kau mau menciumku?! Iya?! Tidak bisa ya kau jauh sebentar saja dariku?”

“O...”

Hah... Nah, begitu. Begini lebih baik. Kau cium aku saja, jangan biarkan aku berharap. Aku benci sentuhan-sentuhanmu, kalau sebenarnya aku bisa menciummu. “Chanyeol-ra...” jangan berhenti...

“Mmm?”

“Lagi. Cium lagi.”

.

.kkeut.


End file.
